The Azure Phoenix of the Isle of the Lost
by Saphira Winters
Summary: Ember Phoenix is the daughter of Hades and the dark Fae Maleficent and the the twin sister of Mal. However she has a secret. A very special ability that no one on the Isle have or should have within the barrier. Her powers. Ember joins her sister and her friends as they travel to Auradon Prep for adventure, Mischeive, Drama, and Love.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello my lovely readers. Saphira coming to you with a brand new story. I will admit i am not that big of a fan of Descendants, however i can appreciate all the love (and some of the songs) that went into making them.**

**This idea came to me and i just had to get it on paper. Now i know the whole main character has a twin thing has been done in numerous stories in the past and i know this one will be no different.**

**However i plan to make it as different from the movie and other stories as possible. So without further aideu, please enjoy my story.**

**P.S. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story (except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.**

**P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know view p.m.ing me or leaving a review.**

**Chapter 1 Prologue. **

"What was I thinking? What was I thinking?!" A man said to himself as he paced back and forth in his lair, holding a light blue bundle in his arms. This man had dark blue hair that ended in light blue tips at the top. Giving his hair a 'Flaming' effect. He had blue eyes and pale peach colored skin. This man was non other than Hades, Greek god of death and ruler of the underworld.

"I don't know anything about raising a baby. Maybe i should just return you to Maleficent. She can't be too mad, right?" Hades asked himself as he stared down at the bundle, or more specifically, the baby inside the bundle. The baby inside the bundle had light peach colored skin, jet black curlish hair that ended in royal blue tips. However she had yet to open her eyes as she was just born hours ago.

Oh yes, Hades had been there for the birth of his daughters by his (soon to be ex) wife and dark fae, Maleficent. The first born was his daughter Maleficent Bertha and the baby he was holding (and stolen) was born 7 minutes later after her older sister. She hadn't even been given a name when he had stolen her.

"Yes, maybe you should return her." A female voice said, causing Hades in cringe in fear. He knew that voice all too well. He turned around and came face to face with a woman with peach colored skin that was almost tinted a light pinkish. She had long flowing blonde hair that ended near her hips. A long flowing toga like dress with a pink sash sliding across her stomach that was held up with pink flower clips. She wore pink feather earrings and in her hair, she wore a giant pink flower hair clip. But the most stunning thing about her were her dazzling pink eyes. This woman was none other than Persephone, Hades FIRST wife.

"Persephone, hey baby, how are you doing? Is it fall already? Or winter?" Hades asked before he was slapped across his face by Persephone. "I deserved that." Hades said before another slap across his other side of his face. "That too." He said to himself before he could see Persephone lifting one of her legs up. He knew excatly what she was thinking and thankfully moved out of her way.

"No no no, please not the boys. Besides you don't want me to drop my little bundle of joy now do you?" Hades asked in a teasing manner as he used a free arm to gestur to his daughter sleeping safetly and snuggly in her fathers arms. "Well start explaning yourself Hades!" Persephone said angrily.

And explained he did, he explained that as he was banished to the underground lair of the Isle of the Lost, he met Maleficent. They had hit it off and after a one night stand, Maleficent had gotten pregnant. He married her and they tried to make it work, however they only argued and fought. It had gotten worst as the pregnancy continued. Finally the broiling point hit the night before Maleficent went into labor. Hades had planned to steal the second child born as revenge to Maleficent for all the unhappiness she brought him. He was successful in his plan, however as he got home, he was able to think more clearly now and he could see how wrong he was.

"That's why I have to give her back, no matter how much i don't want to face Maleficent. But maybe she won't be as mad at me if i return her, right?" Hades said sadly as he looked down at his daughter. Seeing that her eyes were now open, he could see that she had his light blue eyes that almost glowed in the dark. He looked at her in awe but he was still sad.

"I'm so sorry little one." Hades said sadly which was mirrowed by the baby in his arms. The baby began to hiccup (clear signs of a wail coming). However when she hiccuped at Hades, a small ember of blue flames could be seen spitting out of her mouth. Hades looked shocked and so did Persephone.

"Hades, she has your powers." Persephone said in a shocked voice. "But that is impossible, everyone knows that magic and our powers don't work within the barrier surounding this cursed island." Hades said as he continued looking down at his daughter. '_I can't return you to Maleficent now. Who knows what she would do to you if she found out you have acess to my powers._' Hades thought to himself. Before he said the one thing he never thought he would say in a million years.

"Guess I'm gonna have to raise you. Persephone, do you still have Hera on speed dial." Hades asked, causing his wife to shake her head to focus herself. "Yes but Hades you can't be serious, I mean you know nothing about rasing a child." Persephone said.

"That is why you and Hera, the Goddess of Motherhood are gonna help me. Besides think of it as my pentence for trying to rule Olympus." Hades said with a sad smile as he contined to stare down at his daughter, who was equally staring up at her father. '_You're gonna need a name little one, hopefully something less narcistic then the name your mother chose for your older sister._' Hades thought to himself as he wracked his brain for names. Yet none of them seem to please him. He then thought back to his daughter hiccuping small embers of fire from her tiny mouth. "Ember...that shall be your name. Ember Phoenix." Hades said to his daughter who smiled a cute smile, clearly happy with the name as Hades was.

"Ember Phoenix? Are you serious?" Persephone asked with a dead panned tone of voice. "Come on, is it any worst then the name her older sister got. Which i remind you is Maleficent Bertha or Mal for short?" Hades said. Causing Persephone to sigh in defeat.

"I guess you do have a point, besides Ember is a cute name. A cute name for such a cute baby." Persephone said looking down at the sleeping baby.

Little did any of them know, that Ember would grow up to do mischevious yet amazing things for them.

**And finally done with that. Boy it sure looks like the lord of the underworld isn't all mean and scary as we thought huh? What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. So until next time my lovely readers. READ and REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 16 Years Later

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow! 8 likes and 7 follows already? Thank you all so much. :-D As a huge thank you, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy it.**

**To Emmettluver2010: Yes this story is gonna be amazing. I hope you enjoy it. :-)**

**To stephanieeiche: Thank you. :-D**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story (Except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.**

**P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via pm-ing me or leaving a review.**

**Chapter 2 16 years later.**

16 years have passed since Hades had taken (stolen his daughter) away from his crazy ex wife Maleficent and had raised her all by himself. But he couldn't take all the credit, he had some help from his wife Persephone and Hera. Who had been Ember's wet nurse and grandmother figure.

Ember had blossemed into a beautiful girl over the years. Much like Hades, she had his sarcasm, wittiness, and attitude. But she also had his big heart of gold. She had light peach colored skin, long curlish waves of jet black hair that ended in royal and icy blue tips. She wore a long blue leather duster coat. A black semi-ripped tank top and a short dark blue leather skirt. She wore flamed design sheer tights under her skirt and long black leather boots. She also wore eye liner much like him, except she had blue eye shadow, making her bright blue eyes glow even more. And she also wore his blue nail polish. In short terms, she was almost like a mini-female version of Hades himself.

To everyone else on the Isle of the Lost, she looked and acted like any other VK. Or so they thought...

Ember had a very special ability that no VK or their parents had or should have within the barrier surounding their island.

She had access to her powers or more specifically, Hades powers. From a very young age, Ember has been able to conjure bright blue flames from her hands and mouth. Much like a little dragon, or a phoenix as her father would say, refering to her middle name sake. She was always delighted in showing her step mother Persephone and Hera that she was able to do it. Especially after Hades taught her more images she could do.

Now some of you may be wondering, Wasn't Ember caught using her powers and therefore taken off the island and away from her father?

Hades had thought of that ahead, by simpling making Persephone and Hera promising not to tell anyone, be it anyone on Olympus or in Auradon. And when a God makes a promise, they are obligated to keep that promise and never break it.

So for 16 years straight, everything was normal on their Isle of the lost...Until that faithful day when Ember, Mal, and Mal's friends changed.

Sitting on a seculed stop on the island, Ember is practicing her guitar. It was the one thing she and her dad Hades loved to do. They had wrote numerous songs and would always sing together. She simply loved it.

For now, Ember was practicing and she was amazing at it, She was struming the strings so fast that blue fire formed on her finger tips. She was simply lost in the music until she sensed someone approaching her. She sensed that they were about to touch her shoulder and with lightning fast reflexes that she inherited from Hades. She turned around and grabbed their hand, making them gasp.

She smirked. Ember released the hand and lifted up her dark sunglasses, showing the person her bright blue eyes. She lifted her other hand and waved at them.

"Hi, sis." The person said.

Oh yes, the person was not just any person, it was Ember's older twin sister, Maleficent Bertha, 'Mal' for short. Mal had long curlish purple hair and wore leather clothes consisting of the purple and green color pallet. But the most striking thing about her older sister was her glowing green eyes. The eyes of their mother.

"Mally! To what do I owe the pleasure of you and your..." Ember said before looking behind her sister, seeing the son of Jafer named Jay, the son of Cruella De Vil named Carlos and the daughter of the evil queen named Eveyln or 'Evie' for short. "Friends" Ember said with a forced smile. In reality, she was extremely jeolous of her older sister who was able to make (and keep) her friends while she herself couldn't.

"Let's just say something big happened today." Mal said.

"Oh what happened? Did dear ole mother yell at you and you want to crash with me while she cools off?" Ember said bitterly, knowing how insane their mother was.

"No, I need to talk to you alone. Mal said before turning to her friends. "You guys go home and get ready, the limo will be here later this afternoon." Mal said before turning back to her sister.

"Mal, what is going on?" Ember asked as she and her sister sat down on bench near them, overlooking the sea.

"Today Prince Ben is asking for 5 VK's to come to Auradon Prep for some type of program. Meaning that we'll be taken off the island." Mal said, though she braced herself. After all Mal knew that her younger sister had their father's temper. As if too prove her point, Ember yelled so loudly that it was a miracle that nobody on th island heard her.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ember screamed angrilly. Had Ember had no control over her powers, her blue flames would be covering her entire body. However she had enough self control to not let her powers get loose and be seen, especially by her sister.

"Why does that pompus little prince want us VK's into his preppy little school? Wouldn't his oh so perfect parents and the other parents of the students at that school be aganist the very idea?" Ember said, scowlling. "I don't know, but apparently he wants us and my friends to come to his school." Mal said.

"Uh, hold on a second, time out." Ember said, holding out her arms. "What do you mean by 'Us'." Ember asked sarcastically.

"Uh I mean obviously my sister and I. Along with my friends." Mal said.

Ember just stared at her sister before bursting out into hysterical fits of laugher. "What? What's so funny?" Mal asked.

"It's funny because you think i'm just gonna go with you willingly? Come on Mal, i know we're not excatly close but i thought you knew me better then that. I like it here on the island. No rules, you cand do whatever you want, and especially no pompous little princes or princesses and their parents breathing down our neck. Telling us that we'll never be as good as them." Ember said sarcastically, though Mal just scowled.

"Come on, Ember. We have to go. We don't have any other choice." Mal said but Ember cut her off.

"No. We do have a choice, but let me guess, mom and her friends are forcing you guys to go. Am I right? I bet she just wants you to scheme for her. Dad was right about her, she really is insane." Ember said getting angry. But at the mention of their father, Mal also got angry.

"Oh don't even mention him around me, Ember. He abanden me with mom." Mal said angrily though Ember was quick to disagree.

"No, he just abanden mom. After all Mal, you should know that mom is not the easiest person to be around nor get along with." Ember said picking up her guitar and walking away, but not before yelling over her shoulder.

"And you can forget about me coming with you and your friends Mal!" Ember said before turning around and walking home. After all there was no way her dad would want or even force her to go, right?

Right?...

**Oh my poor Ember, how wrong you are too asume such a thing. It looks like Ember is all grown up and has control over her powers. But why doesn't she let Mal in on her secret? All of this and more as the story continues. So until next time my lovely readers. READ and REVIEW!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 Better Life

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow! 24 likes and 23 follows? Thank you all so much. :-D Really, i deeply appreciate all of you who have liked and follow this story. It really means a lot to me. :-) I**** hope you guys all wnjoy this chapter and i appoligse in advance if Hades seems to be a bit OOC in this chapter.** **By the way, i am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last two. I promise the next one will be better. :-)**

**Also i added another character in this chapter. You all know him of course. However full credit goes to Arianna Le Fay for giving me the idea about Ember having a love interest. Thank you Arianna, i hope you like it. :-D**

**To acetwolf94: Your wish is my command. :-)**

**To Deadly Ice 88: ****Thank you. i will. :-)**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story (Except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.**

**P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via pm-ing me or leaving a review.**

**Chapter 3 Better Life.**

It was safe to say that Ember was fuming at what her sister wanted her to do as she walked home. Anyone who saw her coming instantly got out of her way to avoid her. Knowing that the daughter of Hades certainely had his temper and were smart enough to stay out of her way.

"How dare she ask me to join her in going to that stupid school. I will not be apart of mother's crazy schemes." Ember muttered darkly as she paced home.

She arrived at the lair quickly, however she was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't noticed what was in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Whoa there, my little flame. What's got you so riled up?" The person said, steading Ember.

Ember looked up and saw her father Hades, standing there with a smile.

Whatever fury Ember felt melted away at the sight of her father. Whatever Ember felt like saying died on the tip of her tongue as she lauched herself at her dad. His arms instantly folding around her in a big bear hug.

"That bad of a day, Huh?" Hades asked as he hugged his daughter. From a very younge age, whenever Ember had a bad day, she would just run up to him and hug him. Knowing that words did not need to be exchanged unless it was a question.

"You don't know the half of it." Ember said, though it was muffled by her face being burried in his black shirt and blue leather jacket.

Hades laugh before gently pulling her away and leading her over to the couch. Persephone saw the two and immediately got three cups of ambrosia ready. Knowing that it was Ember's favorite drink and helped calm her down. Once it was ready, Persephone took the three cups to the 'living room' area of the lair and sat down besides her husband.

"Alright my little flame, please explain what happened today." Hades asked. Prompting Ember to recount her events from earlier that day. How she was practing her guitar, how her sister Mal and Mal's friends came to her. Prompting her and Mal to talk in private, and then explaining how Mal wants her to go to Auradon with her."

Now as Ember explained, Hades smile started to slowly fade off his face and was replaced with anger. If Hades still had access to his powers, Persephone had no doubt that their entire 'home' would be up in flames. Hades then started to speak angrilly and loudly.

"How dare that little weakling want my girls to go to his preppy little school! I will not have my girls going!" Hades said.

"Hades..." Persephone started but was interrupted by Hades.

"I mean the very idea! We have been locked up on this island for 16 years and all of a sudden they have a change of heart?!!!!" Hades shouted angrily.

"Hades.." Persephone tried again but she was interrupted by Hades.

"And Maleficent? WHat could that crazy fae be scheming up to now? I will not-" Hades started to say but this time, Persephone interrupted him. Quite fed up with her husband's anger.

"Hades will you calm down for a minute?!!!" Persephone shouted, causing Hades and Ember to cringe in fear. They both knew that the spring goddess/queen of the underworld was normally a kind and soft spoken goddesss. However when she got angry, she could be quite a force to be reckon with.

"Ember, sweetie, could you go to your room while your father and I have a little chat?" Persephone asked, Ember nodded quietly and went to her 'bedroom' in the lair. Once Hades and Persephone could hear the guitar being played. They started to talk.

"Hades, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the girls went to Auradon Prep." Persephone said. Hades turned and looked at her, a look on his face that exclaimed "Are you insane?".

"And why would i do that?!" Hades said angrilly. "Because i know you always wanted to give the girls a better life that can't be acheived here on the island." Persephone said.

Hades anger melted away to sadness. It was true, before his daughters were even born, he had wanted to give them a better life. A life away from this retched island. A life where they can live free and not in fear. Where they wouldn't have to steal food just to survive. In Auradon Prep, they could finally get a decent education, warm food in their bellys and a sturdy-non drafty roof over their heads. Though Hades had wanted this more then everyone, that didn't mean he was trully happy about it. Because it meant that his beloved girls would be taken off the island and wouldn't be able to come back, especially with the barrier in the way. But he knew that his wife was right. Plus on the bright side, atleast Ember and especially Mal, would finally get away from his crazy ex wife.

"Okay, okay okay okay. You're right, Persephone. I just didn't think it would actually happen." Hades said sadly though Persephone wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I know my love, but we must think of the girls, they deserve to live freely. Away from this awful, disgusting, diseased ridden place." Persephone said softly. Hades still looked sad but he toughten up (Not wanting to be seen sad in front of Ember) and called her into the room.

"Ember? Could you come here for a few mintues baby-cakes?" Hades called, prompting Ember to quickly run in.

"I have thought it over with Persephone and we have both decided that you will accompany your sister and her friends to Auradon Prep."

To say that Ember was mad would be an understatment, she was furious.

"WHAT?!!!!!! WHY???!!!!!" Ember shouted angrilly, blue flames surrounding her hands, even the floor steamed, thankfully her boots were made of fire-resistance leather material, as was the rest of her clothes, that way she wouldn't walk around naken if she 'flamed on'.

"Ember, sweetie. We both believe that you would live better off of this island. We're only thinking of you sweetie." Persephone said gently, trying to calm her step-daughter down.

"But i like it here on the island! I don't have to worry about following rules here, I can do whatever I want here!" Ember said, trying (and failling) to make her father and step-mother change thier minds, as she called back her flames. Causing the floor to no longer be seen steaming and the fire was gone from her hands

"My little flame, this is no way to live. In Auradon Prep, you can finally get a decent education, warm fresh food that isn't thrown away and a warm bed to sleep in instead of this drafty lair. Plus you'll finally get decent medicare. I won't have to worry about whether you'll survive or not just from a common cold." Hades said gently but sternly, trying to make her understand the gravity of the once in a life time opportunity being offered here.

"Remeber when you were only a year old and you got sick with pneumonia?" Hades asked. Ember knew the story well, she had only been a baby when she had gotten sick. Pneumonia was very life threatning, especially to infants. Hades had told her that he had gotten so scared that he stayed up with her night after night, praying to the gods for her to be able to live. It wasn't until Hera had arrived with some medicine from the god Asclepius himself that Hades finally allowed himself to rest alongside Ember's cradle. Knowing that she was gonna be alright and live.

"Trust us sweetie, this is for the best." Persephone said but Ember lauched herself at them, where they grouped hugged her tightly. "But i don't want to leave you guys here, I like it here. I hate being away from you guys." Ember said. This prompted Persephone to get an idea, she pulled away and went over to a cabinet. She pulled out a silver box decorated in jewels and pulled out two silver lockets.

The lockets were shapped like tear drops and had a bail between them and chain that was closed while the top part that opened was dome shaped and a little smaller than the base.The connecting arms between the upper part and the body had a beautiful arch and the gemstone between the bail and the connecting arms was a beautiful blue faceted sapphire stone. Finally in the back of the locket, three waves could be seen carved into the back.

"This was a gift from Poseidan. It acts much like a telephone. All you do is open them up and a little glowing bubble will appear. You just say who you want to speak to and they will appear in them." Persephone said smiling as she handed on to Hades and the other one to Ember.

They were both so moved that they grouped hug again. Afterwards Hades instructed Ember to go pack her clothes and guitar and meet up with her sister and her friends. After saying one last tearfull goodbye. Ember left the lair and met up with her sister. However there was still one person she had to say goobye to first.

Ember arrived at the Harbor part of the island and walked up the plank that led onto the deck of a large ship.

"Well look who has decieded to board me ship." A male voice said from above.

Ember looked up and saw a figure in the crows nest of the ship. The figure grabbed a rope and swung down. He landed in front of Ember, causing her blush. Because right in front of her was her boyfriend. Harry Hook. They had been childhood friends since they were in diapers and both dating since they were 14.

Harry is a light-skinned brawny boy with dark brown hair and attractive light sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat that showed off his biceps, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots. Plus he sometimes has shadows around his eyes that make him look attractive.

"How is me demi-fae goddess doing today?" Harry asked as he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. Ember laughed but them remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Harry there's...there's something i have to tell you." Ember said looking down. Harry could tell something was bothering his love so he lead them over to a bench and they sat down.

"What's wrong me love?" Harry asked.

Ember took a deep breath and recounted her events from earlier that day, including how she was going to Auradon Prep and there was no way of getting out of it. When she was done. They both sat in silence.

"Wow...just...wow. And you're sure you can't just not go?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive. I really don't have a choice. If it were up to me. I would just stay here on the island." Ember said sadly.

"And...where does this leave us?" Harry asked, terrified of what the answer will be.

At this, Ember began to break down crying, "It means we have to break up Harry. We can't be together if i'm at Auradon Prep. Plus we won't be able to communicate and they say long distance relantionships never work out." Ember said crying as Harry hugged her. Though He blinked back tears that threatened to spill.

"Love...please. We can make it work." Harry said but Ember was quick to disagree with him.

"No we can't Harry, we simply can't." She said before noticing how late it was. She reluctantly got up with Harry. She then slipped something off of her finger and put it in Harry's hand. It was a gold ring that he had given her for their 2 year anniverssary.

The gold band of the beautiful ring featured a mermaid tail on one side and five shimmering pearl accent stones on the other. A 4x4mm lapis lazuli gemstone heart-shaped gemstone complimented the mermaid tail for an added touch of sparkle. Inscribed on the inside of the band were the words "Goddess of my heart" written in cursive.

"I'll never stop loving you Harry. But it's best if we move on. I'll always love you." Ember said as she kissed Harry, tears pouring down her facs before turning away and leaving the boat and Harry standing there, holding his metaphorical heart in his hands.

_'Why? Why me? Why must life be so cruel to me?' _Ember thought to herself as she vigourlsy wipped away tears that kept pouring down here face, thankful that her make-up was water-proof. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her older sister, less she be teased for it.

Ember then took a couple of deep breaths and wipped away the rest of the tears. There will be time to cry once she is safetly in Auradon Prep and (hopefully) given a room to herself. She toughten up amd walked to the area where she was suppose to meet her sister and her friends.

Which wasn't hard to do nor find as she saw her sister standing outside the sleek black limo.

"I thought you weren't coming with us." Mal said mockly. "Just shut up and get in the damn thing." Ember said angrilly as she climbed in after her sister and the door was locked tightly.

_'I hope i don't regret this.' _Ember thought to herself as the driver drove them away.

**Wow, my lovely readers. It sure took some convincing but Hades finally got Ember to agree to go to Auradon Prep. But sadly, at the cost of Ember and Harry's love. What will happen next? You'll just have to read to find out. Until next time my lovely readers. Read and Review!!! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4 Bibidi-Bobido-Oh No

**Hello My lovely- AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**_Ducks down behind desk to avoid objects being throw. Also looks surprised when a cement block lands by desk._**

**O_O**

**_Readers: _Where were you?!!!! You've been gone for months!!!!**

**Me: Okay okay, I am extremely sorry if it seems like I abandoned this story. I had a lot of stuff going on last fall. First was my morthers knee surgery, then the holidays, finals for school. I was just so overwhelmed. But don't worry, I will continue this story. :-)**

**Also wow!!!! 54 likes and 56 follows? Thank you all so much!!!! Seriously thank you. I am so grateful to all who like and follow my story. It really motivates me to continue. So once again, Thank you!!!!!! :-)**

**SailorSedna052: Thank you. I'm glad you liked that I added Persephone in the story. I hope you like the story as you read more. :-)**

**Lex-in-Affex: Yes the locket design is from H20:Just add water. I LOVE that show! :-) And I certainly will. :-)**

**acetwolf94: Here you go! :-)**

**Guest-Kaia: Trust me, Ember will get back at Mal. And don't worry, there will not be crappy sappy sisterly bonding. But they will hate each other less at I write the sequels. Trust me, Evie won't but she'll certainly try. :-)**

**Deadly Ice 88: Yes, poor Ember indeed.**

**Karidog: Here you go! :-)**

**Charlotte02420: Here you go!!! :-)**

**So without further adieu, here in the next chapter. :-) **

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story (Except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.**

**P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via pm-ing me or leaving a review.**

Chapter 4: Bibidi-Bobido-Oh no.

The limo starts moving, Evie tries to put some blush on Ember's cheeks, trying to make her look presentable. However Ember quickly grabbed Evie's hand hard.

"You put that junk on me, and i'll throw it out the window." Ember said angrilly before turning to face out the window.

"Well it's just you both look a bit washed out and it is not attractive." Evie said, now trying to put some make-up on Mal.

"Ew gross, stop it Evie, i'm scheming." Mal said, causing Ember to laugh. "Yeah, scheme for mother and her friends like a good little minion would." Ember said teasingly.

"Shut up, Atleast i don't smell like a cigerette." Mal said, trying to fire back at her younger sister. "Atleast i don't smell like stinky dragon's breath." Ember fired back. While this was happening, Carlos and Jay were trying the candy that the limo had on stock. However they were all interrupted by Evie.

"Look!" Evie said as she noticed they were getting nearer to the edge of the bridge. "It's a trap!" Carlos shouted as they all (minus Ember) huddled together.

A full minute passed when they all noticed that nothing happened.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as they all noticed that they didn't fall into the water.

"Gee pea-brain, think hard. We are obviously out of the barrier and with no barrier in the way, magic happens. Seriously even a lightbulb would know that." Ember said sarcastically.

"Must you be so mean? Evie asked, causing Ember to snort.

_'Must you be so stupid?'_

Ember thought to herself, however before she could speak up, the limo suddenly stopped. Ember looked outside the window and saw that they had arrived.

_'Well, that was quick.' _Ember thought as they all stepped outside, all being blinded by the bright sun, and the cheerful students all dressed in disgusting shades of blue and yellow.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm fairy Godmother, the headmistress." Fairy Godmother said, introducing herself.

"Fairy Godmother? As in the Fairy Godmother? As in Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo?" Mal asked. "No Mal, she's obviously a different one. Of course she's that Fairy Godmother." Ember whispered sarcasicially to her sister. Mal was about to reply but Fairy Godmother interrupted them.

"Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo, you know it." Fairy Godmother said with a smile. "Yeah, my sister and I always wondered what it must have been like for Cinderella when you suddenly pop out of no-where. With that glitterly wand and sunny smile." Ember said.

"Oh that was a long time ago. As I always say, don't dwell on the past or you'll miss your future." Fairy Godmother said, smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben said, shaking everyone's hands, though his hand did linger on Mal's a little longer then the others.

"Prince Benjamine, soon to be king." A girl said snootingly, dressed in a horrid shade of pink. It made Ember's eyes hurt just by looking at it.

"Anyway, this is Audrey." Ben said, introducing the snooty pink girl. "Princess Audrey, his girlfriend." The girl now known as Audrey said with her eyes narrowed at Mal.

"Right, anyway Ben and Audrey are going to be your tour guides and show you around. I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember the doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00am to 11:00pm. You should know that i have a thing for curfews. Fairy Godmother said, walking away from them.

_'Oh this is going to be fun' _Ember thought sarcastically to herself as she followed the prep dweebs and her sister (along with her sisters friends).

**And done. Boy it sure looks like a warm welcome huh? What will happen next? You'll all just have to read to find out. So until next time my lovely readers, Read and Review!!!! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tours and Fears

**Hello My lovely- AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**_Ducks down behind desk to avoid objects being throw. Also looks surprised when a cement block lands by desk._**

**O_O**

**_Readers: _Where were you?!!!! You've been gone forever!!!!**

**Me: Okay okay, I am extremely sorry if it seems like I abandoned this story...again. I had a lot of stuff going. But don't worry, I will continue this story. :-)**

**Also wow!!!! 64 likes and 71 follows? Thank you all so much!!!! Seriously thank you. I am so grateful to all who like and follow my story. It really motivates me to continue. So once again, Thank you!!!!!! :-)**

**To Dark Serpent Cat: I can't answer #1 but for #2, yes some other guys will indeed have crushes on Ember and they will be funny. Finally for #3, Ember will certainly try to make new friends but it won't be easy, considering she's used to being a loner.we will see Hercules's children and one of them may or may not have a crush on Ember. Finally Persephone will not be attending parent's day as that will give away who Ember's father is. However she will be a teacher during the spring time at Auradon Prep and will interact with Ember/check up on her.**

**To Deadly Ice 88: Glad to be back. :-)**

**To Guest: Kaia: Evie will try but fail. :-)**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story (Except for my OC Ember Phoenix). All character rights belong strictly to Disney.**

**P.P.S. If my story is even remotely similar to another story/stories on this site. Please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via pm-ing me or leaving a review.**

**Chapter 5: Tours and Fears.**

"It is so, so, so good to finally me...meet you, all of you. This is an amazing occasion, and one that will certainely go down in history. As the day that our two peoples begin to unite and heal." Ben said, casting a glance over at Mal.

'_Great. We're barely here 5 minutes and already, princy falls in love with my evil twin.' _Ember thought bitterly to herself as she followed the group.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asks. "Oh it's more then just a 'little' bit". Ember spoke, causing Mal to elbow her harshly. "Be nice." Mal whispered to Ember, causing her to roll her eyes. "Well, so much for my first impression." Ben said, prompting Aurdrey to speak up and try to change the subject.

"Hey! You're both the daughters of Maleficient right? I just wanted to let you both know that i totally don't blame you guys for your mother trying to kill my parants and stuff. Oh in case you didn't know, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping..."

"Beauty! Yes, My sister and I have heard of the name." Ember said bitterly, not really wanting to continue speaking about it. But Mal seemed like she wanted to, just to piss Ember off.

"Yes and my sister and I do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole kingdom but our mother to that dumb christening." Mal said with a forced smile. "Water under the bridge?" Audrey asked, "Yes." Mal said smiling.

"Okay! So, how about that tour now?" Ben asked, getting them back on track before leading them around the school. "Auradon Prep, was originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. Now Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible. As long as you believe in yourself and set your mind to it." Ben said, smiling ever so proudly.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked, prompting Ben to laugh. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch" Ben answered back. Mal begin to ask another question.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked, ignoring Ember shaking her head and rolling her eyes. '_Subtle Mal, really subtle.' _Ember thought to herself.

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much gone, retired if you believe it. In fact, most, if not all of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben said.

_' HA!!! If only he knew.'_ Ember thought, smiling to herself. She was itching to start finding a seculed spot to pratice her powers and her guitar. Ben then spoted someone and smiled.

"Doug! Doug come over here!." Ben called out to a boy in glasses. "Everyone, this is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you all later, okay? If you guys need anything, feel free to ask..." "Ask Doug." Audrey said, finishing Ben's sentence.

"Hi guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Ha-" Doug began but was cut off by Ember. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, that's all really fascinating but can we please skip the introductions and move on?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"Oh...okay. So, uh, about your classes. I, uh, put in the requirements already...history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and uh, remedial goodness. There is also a PE class on your schedule, it's not necessary to take right now but it is a requirement to graduate." Doug said, handing them each of their schedueles. Ember's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw her PE class.

'_Swimming, why did it have to be swimimng?'_ Ember thought to herself. As Doug guided them to their dorms.

"And this is your room, Ms. Ember." Doug said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Everything in the room was pink. Ember hated pink.

"If you have any que-" Doug began but Ember interrupted him. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm good, thanks, bye!" Ember said, slamming the door in his face and locking it. She listened for him to walk away, which he did.

Once she was sure he was gone and that no one was listening. She dropped her suitcase and guitar case. Before launching herself onto the beg and began sobbing.

In just over a few hours, her entire world has changed. She is now in an unfamiliar place, without her father, step mother, and boyfriend. _'I hate this!' _Ember thought to herself as she continued to sob.

After a while, she began to calm down. She grasped the locket around her neck. The coolness of the silver calming her down.

_'Might as well call them.' _Ember thought to herself. She opened the locket and a glowing bubble came out of it.

"Hades, please." She spoke and the bubble began to fog up before revealing a blurry image, which began to clear. Showing Hades and Persephone's smiling face.

"Hey little flame. I was wondering when you were going to call." Hades said smiling.

"How do you like it so far, sweetie?" Persephone asked, also smiling.

This caused Ember to tear up again. "I hate it here! I want to go home!" Ember said sobbing. This caused Hades and Persephone to also loose their smiles.

"Oh baby-cakes." Hades said, wishing he was there to comfort her. Like he used to do when she was small.

"Oh sweetie, I know. But it's only the first day. It'll get better, you'll see. Besides I'll be there in the spring and be able to watch you." Persephone said with a small smile.

This caused Ember to stop crying just a little. "Really?" She asked as she wiped her face, thankful for her waterproof mascara.

"Of course, I'm in charge of the gardening club and I teach history/mythology in the spring. Feel free to take my class if you like." Persephone said, smiling. Causing Ember to smile as well.

Suddenly the image began to get static. "The connection won't hold for long, just know that Persephone and I love you baby cakes. Along with your sister." Hades said before the image cut off.

Ember smiled a small smile before getting off the bed. She looked over her schedule and saw that swim class would begin soon. _'Might as well go and get this removed.' _Ember thought to herself as she walked out of her room and dorm.

Thanks to the mini map on the back, she was able to find the pool room. She began to break out in a cold sweat at seeing the huge pool and deep end.

"Ember? I didn't know you would be joining us!" Audrey shouted with a smile. "Acutally, I'm-" Ember began but was cut off.

"Just on time? On you're gonna love this class, especially on a day like this." Audrey said as she grabbed Ember's arm and dragged her into the locker room.

"Audrey, Two things. 1: Don't ever touch me and 2: I'm just here to-" Ember began but was cut off again. _'Seriously? Does this dumb princess not know when to let other's speak their minds?' _Ember thought angrily.

"Oh, you don't have a swim suit do you? Here, you can borrow mine. We look to be the same size." Audrey said Ignoring Ember's answers as she took out a light pink and blue tie dye like one piece and put it in Ember's arms before shoving her into a bathroom stall to change.

_'She's really going to make me do this, isn't she?' _Ember thought to herself in fear. She changed out of her clothes and into the swim suit. It was a bit loose but otherwise hugged her beautifully.

"Oh you look wonderful! I'll put your clothes in my locker and then we'll go meet the rest of the class." Audrey said, scooping up Ember's clothes and running off.

Ember barely had a few minutes to herself before Audrey came back and pulled her out to the pool. The teachers and other students were waiting.

"Audrey! right on time dear, and who might this be?" The teacher asked. She had bright red hair and lovely sea blue green eyes. Ember could tell that this was Ariel, who looked to be the swimming teacher.

"This is Ember, daughter of Maleficient." Audrey said with a huge smile. "Ah of course, the new VK of the exchange program." Ariel said with a smile.

"Why don't you be the first to jump in, Ember." Ariel said but her words fell on deaf ears.

Ember was staring at the pool. Her skin had gone pale and clammy from the cold sweat, she began to shake. Memories began to surface from her childhood. Memories she fought so hard to repress and forget.

"Come on, the water is fine." Audrey said before shoving Ember forward...

...right into the pool.

"No!!!" Ember cried before the water envoleped her. She began to panick and flail around in the water as she sunk deeper. The water around her suddenly began to heat up as if she was in a hot tub. However she failed to notice this as her sinking brought up one particular memory.

**_"Mommy! Help me!" A young 5 year old Ember cried out as she struggled to keep her head above water._**

**_"Help yourself, pest. If Mal can do just fine, than so could you." Malificent said as she held Mal and looked at Ember before walking away. "I know you can do it, pest." Malificent said._**

**_"Help me! Please! Mommy!"_**

_'Help me!!!' _Ember thought as her world turn dark.

**My oh my, it looks like the gang has settled in but Ember doesn't look too happy about it. What will happen next? Will Ember be alright? You all will just have to keep reading to find out. Until next time, my lovely readers. READ AND REVIEW!!!! :-D**


	6. Chapter 6: Music, Strength, and Rudeness

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you. I just want to say i am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had to re-write it a few times to make sure it flowed good. Also 75 favs and 87 follows?! That is AMAZING!!!!!!!! That is the most i've ever gotten for my stories. The only story i had that came close to that was my Pirates of the Carribean fanfic, called The Raven of the Sea. Unfortunately it was rudely removed from the website by some unsavory bullies on this webiste. So thank you all so much!!!! :-D**

**Now i just want to say that on the last chapter, i got a nasty guest review that blamed me for making my strong character Ember into a weakling. First of all, i want to say that being afraid of water is not a weakness. It makes Ember human and there are people out in the world who are arfraid of deep water such as a pool, lake, and even the ocean. My mother is one of these people. I wanted to write a character people can relate to in some way. Not a perfect Mary Sue like Rey from the star wars sequel trillogy.**

**Now to Deadly Ice 88: Well i'm glad this story helped you on a bad day. :-)**

**To Guest Kaia: I hope you will go back and re-read the last part of my last chapter. I took some of your suggestions :-) Also trust me, Mal will find out about Ember almost drowning and she will have a feild day. :-)**

**To Guest999: Normally Ember doesn't allow herself to be manhandled like that and she tried to nicely tell Audrey about it but Audrey ignored her. Also in what way could Ember and Audrey be friends? I'm really curious to know if you will tell me. :-)**

**To animefreak112097: Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy. :-)**

**I do not own any of the characters besides Disney. Enjoy!**

**P.S. If my story is remotely similar to another on this site, please KINDLEY and CALMELY pm me and i will rewrite it to the best of my abilities.**

**Chapter 6: Music, Strength, and Rudeness.**

Darkness, that was all Ember could see all around her. _'Am i dead? I must be dead. But if that is the case, why aren't i being judged?' _Ember thought to herself. Suddenly she could register a constant hard pressure on her chest. She could also hear...voices?

**_"Please Ember, don't die! I'm sorry!"_****_"_**

**_"_****_Come on sweetie, breathe."_**

That was what Ember heard before she was suddenly saw a light ahead of her. She could feel herself being pulled towards it. Before it enveloped her and her eyes suddenly snapped open.

**-0-**

Ember opened her eyes to see her teacher and classmates above her. However she barely noticed nor heard the teacher telling everyone to back up and give her space. She was too busy coughing up pool water. Once she was done, she focused on evenning out her breathing...which was in vain as Audrey enveloped her in a hug.

"Ember! Oh i'm so sorry i pushed you. I thought-" Audrey began but Ember roughly pushed her off of herself.

"Audrey don't touch me! You nearly killed me! I'm barely here for a day and already you try to kill me?!" Ember all but shouted at her as she scrambled to her feet and away from Audrey and the group.

However before anything could escalate, Ariel (the swimming teacher) spoke up. "Girls that is enough. Audrey, hun, why don't you just sit down on the bench and i will talk to you in a few." Ariel said before turning to Ember. "Ember, you are exscused from swimming. I'll take it off your school schedule and you can pick a different P.E. class to take. You can also go back to the locker room to change. I'll send someone in to help you get your clothes." Ariel said though Ember was already storming off to the locker room.

She sat down on a bench to wait, though she didn't have to wait too long as a girl came in. This girl looked to be 16 years old and was really pretty in Ember's mind. She was Ember's height and was slender. She had fair skin, pink lips, and long black hair that looked to be tied in a pony tail with a green hair tie. She also had aqua blue green eyes and wore a red one piece bathing suit that looked like it had fish scales on it.

She walked over to a locker and turned in the locker combinations. The locker opened and the girl retrieved the black and blue clothing before giving it to Ember. Ember walked into a bathroom stall and began to change. Though as she did, the girl in red decided to make small talk.

"I'm really sorry about what Audrey did. She can be a bit..." The girl began but Ember cut her off. "Rude? Pushy? Doesn't think before she acts? Please stop me if anything i say is correct." Ember said as she changed out of Audrey's bathing suit and began to change back into her clothing.

"I was going to say headstrong but what you said describes her better." The girl said, laughing. Which caused something rare to happen to Ember. Because Ember...smiled. A real genuine smile that only her father, step mother and sister (on even rarer occasions) had only ever seen.

"Don't worry though, she is going to be properly punished." The girl said as Ember walked out of the stall. Wearing her own clothes and threw the bathing suit at the girl.

"Oh what's the punishnment? No tea parties for a week? No dress shopping for a month? Really, i am curious." Ember sarcastically said, causing the girl to laugh.

"No nothing like that, but that is funny." The girl said laughing. After a while she settled down and looked at Ember. "By the way, I'm Melody." The girl, now known as Melody said, introducing herself.

"Melody, as in-" Ember began but Melody quickly cut her off. "Yes as in Ariel's daughter." Melody said hurridly. "I should have guessed, after all, you have her eyes. That and Morgana talks about you." Ember said with a laugh though Melody's fair skin turned white.

"Morgana? She's still alive?" Melody asked with fear. "Don't worry, she's still trapped in ice, though she is considered a "'decoration''' at Ursala's cafe." Ember said quickly though that only left Melody even more confused.

"You have so much to learn about the island." Ember said before Melody stired the conversation to another topic. She wanted to know what happened at the pool.

"By the way, how did you do that?" Meldoy asked though Ember was confused. "Do what?" Ember asked, "The thing at the pool, when you fell in, the whole pool began to heat up and boil. Nearly fried my tail off." Melody asked though Ember quickly school her facial features before she could panic. _'Crap! I should have guessed. Now that i am out of the barrier, it makes sense that my powers would be even stronger. I'm gonna have to start praticing again to get them under control.' _Ember thought before answering Melody's question.

"Must have been the pool system heating up. I wouldn't be surpised if it was on the fritz." Ember said with a straight face, praying to the gods that Melody would believe her. Melody looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before sighing.

"Yeah, probably. Though it would have been so cool if you were the one who did it. Besides myself, not many kids here have powers like their parents. Only a handful of us here do." Melody said piking Ember's interest.

However Ember decided that there were more important matters to attend to, so she decided to wrap this up quick. "Well Melody i really must be going. It was nice meeting you though." Ember said before quickly turning around and walking off, not giving Melody room to answer back.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too." Melody mummbled to herself as Ember walked off.

**-0-**

Ember quickly walked back to her dorm room. She rushed in and opened the door and grabbed her guitar before rushing out. She wanted to find a seculed spot to pratice her powers and her guitar. Though she knew that in order to pratice and control her powers, she had to be in a calm mind state. Hades had told her that is the first and most important rule before praticing. Though the only way for her to calm down was to play her guitar.

Ember searched around the school before walking into the forest. After a while, she came across a lake with a large and rumbling waterfall. It was asecluded spot and she knew no one would come bother her here.

Ember quickly took deep breaths to help calm herself. After a while, she felt she was ready. So she sat down on the grass and began to play a song. It was a song she and her (ex) boyfriend used to sing to each other in a duet back on the island.

'Wise men say, only fools rush in." Ember began to sing as she strummed her guitar **(A/N. For those who are curious, Ember sounds and sings excatly like Annapantsu from YouTube. Basically she looks like the actress that played Mal in the movies but talks and sings with the voice of Annapantsu.). **Ember began to cry as she thought back to how her life had changed in just over a few hours, she lost her boyfriend, father and step mother. True she had no friends on the island but she felt more at home there then she does her. A stranger in even stranger lands.

However the guitar playing had calmed her. But she didn't stop playing, instead a small ball of blue and light blue fire began to come out of Ember's chest as she played. The small ball of fire was even brighter and felt more powerful here then it did on the island. However Ember felt no fear from seeing it. Her father Hades had told her from a very early age that she should not fear her powers. They are a gift and to fear them, would only turn it against her. Causing it to devour her should she fear it.

As she contiued playing, the small ball of fire began to take shape and form. It formed into a beautiful phoenix that looked like it was crying tears of embers. A perfect representation of how Ember was feeling. However before Ember could begin to pratice, she sense someone behind her. So she contiued playing, though as she did the phoenix morphed back into a ball of fire before flying back to Ember's chest. Being reobsorbed into her body. She hoped and prayed to the gods that the person had not witness her powers.

Once Ember's song had come to a close, she picked up a rock and threw it into the bushes. "Ow!" A male voice shouted as he came out of the bushes followed by a girl. The boy was muscular and looked athletic. He had light tan skin with strawberry blonde hair. Though his eyes were purple. The girl however was slender with some angular features. She had fair skin, with light magenta lips and long dark aurburn hair pulled up into a pony tail with a blue hair ribbion. Blue eyelids and blue eyes. The boy was wearing an orange shirt with jeans and sandles while the girl was wearing a light blue sun dress and gold gladiator sandles.

"Oh wonderful! This school also has peeping Toms!" Ember shouted angrilly as she put her guitar away. "Hey! My brother was not peeping!" The girl said angrilly. "Oh so he's a spy then? Does that make it any better?! He had no right to be watching me!" Ember shouted back, just as angrey. The girl began to walk up to Ember, clearly looking for a fight. Which was fine with Ember, she was looking for things to take her anger out on.

"Enough!!!" The boy shouted, grabbing the girl's arm. "Galatea, that is enough." The boy said grabbing the girl and shooing her off to the lake. Before turning to Ember.

"I am so sorry...Ms." The boy began but was cut off by Ember. "Ember, Ember Phoenix, my friends call me Em, or Phoenix, or atleast they would if i have any." Ember said with sarcasm eyeing the boy up and down. "Well then, Ember." The boy said with a smile and blush but Ember couldn't see it due to it being dark out. "So, do boys like you usually come with guard dogs like her?" Ember said, jabbing her thumb in the girl..Galatea was it? Directions.

"Hey!" Galatea shouted but the boy ignored her. "Yeah i am so sorry about my sister. She's just protective of me. Anyway my name is Herb." The boy, now know as Herb said. "Herb?" Ember asked with a face that said 'Are you for real?'

"Yeah it stands for Herbert. I don't really like it much either but my dad wanted something that began with the letter H and could be shorten to a nick name." Herb said, stratching the back of his head. "Let me guess, you're both the children of Hercules and Megara, aren't you?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"Yes but you could be a little bit nicer about it." Galatea said as she walked up to Ember's personal space. "I was being nice about it, you just chose to over react." Ember said back. "Wow, you must be a real peachy person to be around with. With that attitude of yours, i bet you have little to no friends." Galatea bit back though Ember was unfazed by her, even though the comment about having no friends did sting. "And with your natural way to read people, i bet your just a psychologist, aren't you?" Ember said back. However before anything more could be said, Herb stepped in.

"Enough!!!!" Herb said pulling Galatea away from Ember. Though Ember also had enough as well. "Whatever i'm out of here." Ember said though that caused Herb to turn at her. "Wait! Do you want me to walk you back to campus? Or your dorm room?" Herb said causing Ember to smirk at him. "Ah, don't worry Herb, I'm a big girl, i can handle myself. Plus i don't think your guard dog would like that." Ember said causing Galatea's face to turn red with rage. Though Ember began to walk away. No longer hearing the ongoing conversation between the two.

**-0-**

**Meanwhile with Herb.**

"Wow Gal...isn't she something?" Herb asked his twin sister with a dreamy far off look in Ember's direction. Who only scoffed at the notion. "Oh yes she is something...A true pain in my ass!!!!" Galatea shouted before knocking on her brother's head with her fist. "Hello! Come in Herb. Come in!" Galatea said but Herb was ignoring her. Finally Galatea had enough and grabbed Herb's head with both of her hands, snapping him out of it. "Come on Herb! We have dad's obstacle course to do tomorrow. Besides, you know how much i love showing off." Galatea said as she pulled her brother along. "Yeah...yeah." Herb said dreamily, walking alongside his sister back to the campus.

**-0-**

**Back to Ember**

_'I swear, first i nearly die, then peeping Toms, and now rude girls? Can this get any worst?' _Ember thought to herself as she walked back to Campus. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw 4 shadows running towards the museum. _'Apparently it can.' _Ember thought with a huff as she ran towards the 4 shadows. She saw them standing not so sneekly outside the museum door. However before any of them could go in, Ember spoke up. "And just what are you guys up to?" Ember asked, leaning nonchantonly against the wall.

"Ember, you scared us." Evie said, holding a hand to her chest. "VK, remember?" Ember asked sarcastically. "We're gonna steal the fairy Godmother's wand." Mal said with a small smile. As if she just solved the answer the the universe. "Wow...that's...so stupid. But let me guess, mother put you up to it? You always were her little minion." Ember said, causing Mal to quickly answer back. "We're not going to fail, we're going to succeed. When we do, we're gonna take over the world." Mal said with a smile though Ember only huffed.

"Right...well let me know how you end up failing. I always enjoyed a good laugh." Ember said before turning around and walking back to her dorm room. Opening and closing her door and locking it. She put her guitar down and changed into her pj's before flopping down on the bed and closing her eyes. Hoping that this was all just a really bad nightmare.

**And finally done with this chapter. Man was it a long one. It sure looks like Ember might be making friends and maybe something more? You'll all just have to read more to find out. So until next time my lovely readers, READ and REVIEW. :-)**


End file.
